haunt me like the ghost of my past
by mikaelsons
Summary: She reminisces about the younger Salvatore. And she lets him haunt her thoughts like he always did. -StefanRebekah oneshot


**haunt me like the ghost of my past  
**a Stebekah one-shot

She thinks of him, yet again. Like the crazy girl she is, she always looks back. Even if she hated it more than she hates everything that she is.

* * *

She's quite knowledgeable of the fact that she might have fallen in love with a Salvatore back in the 1920's. It was quite close to love, yes. But he was a ripper, a man who's drained his victims like there's no tomorrow. And how is she quite sure that he's capable of love?

Reminiscing had always been one of Rebekah Mikaelson's weaknesses, and strengths... _somehow. _She hates it when she thinks of something that's too painful. And one of those painful thoughts will always and forever will be Stefan Salvatore.

As much as she hates to admit it, she's jealous of what he had with Elena. And she wants that for herself, _with him. _She finds in hard to think of the other things she could do with him when the doppelganger is around.

He's one of the people whom she's been greatly fond of. And she's sure that it would stay that way for over a hundred years from now.

Rebekah could have gone back to Mystic Falls and try to fix all the mess that she's left undone back in the small town. But she doesn't want to deal with more drama, especially when it could possibly involve Elena fucking Gilbert.

She doesn't hate her, she hates the _thought of her. _

She hates the fact that she had everything that she ever wanted. And she despises the fact that Stefan Salvatore is in love with her.

It hurts her in more ways than she can possibly imagine.

Chicago, 1920, and _Stefan _will always be in her memories. She wouldn't dare forget about one of those things, probably because its one of the best things that's ever happened to her.

**...**

She remembers it like there's no tomorrow, when she got out of the coffin only to find out that Stefan's in love with another girl. And it bloody hurts when she comes to the thought of her brother, her brother who deprived her of all the pleasures in the world.

Her brother who deprived her of _love. _

And because of Klaus, she lost Stefan.

(She can't hate Klaus for it, because she loves her brother deeply. But she wouldn't dare say that it's okay. Because it hurts so much that she can't even handle the pain that came along with it)

**...**

Their little "love story" never fails to amaze her in so many different ways. Its not like any other vampire stories that you can find written in those awful books.

('_Seriously, where are their minds? have they wondered off in the Pacific region? honestly, these are just bloody awful' _she remembers herself saying these words as she flipped through a vampire novel)

He was a ripper, and she was a runaway.

A combination that no one had ever imagined. The man who mercilessly feeds off innocent people, and a lady who's on the run from her father who's trying to kill her along with her siblings.

No definitely not an ideal combination.

But to her, it's one among the prettiest pairs the universe had ever offered to her. She could have just stayed back and live a life with him, despite of his ripper persona. But it always comes back to her brother. And she was denied love, _yet again. _

She's also quite aware that she brings out a side of Stefan that no one has ever seen before. Much like Lexi. Only, what she did was way more different than what his best friend did.

She also remembers the way she indirectly broke his heart by compelling Elena to tell the truth about her and his brother. The hurt was evident upon his face, like it had been there for a long time. But right in the moment, she honestly didn't care. She wants him to see the way he had broken her heart.

And then she offers to compel him to forget every single memory that he had with Elena. It was a shock to her when he agrees. But she didn't do it, nonetheless. To make him forget Elena the way that Stefan had forgotten her would be too easy.

_She wants to make him feel the pain. To make him feel what it's like in the fucked up life of Rebekah Mikaelson. And she succeeded, somehow. _

But there's this feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she goes back to that specific memory.

And that feeling is regret.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just craving Stebekah today and I'm a little brokenhearted about some stuff today. So, yes, most of my oneshots are based on real feelings. And I know it's quite a bit extreme for a thirteen year old girl to feel stuff, but that's life. haha. Life gave me a lot of lemons, but life also squeezed it in my eye so it hurts a lot. **

**Well this is short, but the Stebekah ship is meant to be depressing. Stefan was compelled to forget about Rebekah when she's almost certain that she's falling for him. And love was the only thing that Rebekah wants more in life. **

**ahfjhgkdhgkdj too many feels ugh. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the story and don't forget to review! I'd like to know what y'all think in order for me to continue making these oneshots. **


End file.
